


The Things Vivian Likes And Love

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivian liked going to the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things Vivian Likes And Love

Vivian liked going to the lake.

She liked how Freya would always be there, no matter what ungodly hour it was. She liked how Freya didn’t look at her as if she was crazy. Vivian liked knowing that at least someone appreciated her.

Mostly, Vivian liked how Freya’s laugh seemed to calm the lake.

What Vivian loved was a much more complicated thing.

Vivian loved apples and the way her chambers always smelled of lavender. She loved how her horse, Small, would listen to her for hours on end as long as she shared some of her apple with him. She loved how the leaves looked like fire during autumn and the strange food the cooks had been given by foreigners –chocolate Vivian believed it was called.

At one point, Vivian had thought she had been in love with Arthur Pendragon. That, thankfully, had stopped being the case several months ago. Honestly, Vivian had no idea what she had seen in the man. She wasn’t even very handsome.

Since she had met Freya, the list of things she loved had grown rather long.

She loved the way Freya could sit for hours and listen to her complain.

She loved the way Freya oddly curtsied whenever Vivian came to speak with her.

She loved the way Freya laughed and the way Freya smiled.

She loved everything about Freya, except, perhaps, Freya’s lack of taste in clothing. Vivian brought Freya clothes and although Freya put them on she would be wearing her old dress the next time Vivian went to visit her. Usually, Vivian would have stopped being friends with such a person. It was different with Freya though.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that whenever they talked, they always ended up kissing.

Vivian was in love with Freya. She wasn’t stupid enough to believe any differently. Still, Vivian was in no way going to say it first.

So, every time she left the lake to return home, she would wait impatiently for Freya to say the three words. Every time, Freya never did.

Usually this would have made Vivian mad but not with Freya.

Vivian would simply hold out for the day Freya said those words. It wouldn’t be long, Vivian was certain. After all, who on earth could resist her?


End file.
